1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been known sheet processing apparatuses that are connected to an image forming apparatus while in use and that collectively stitch multiple sheets, which have been output from the image forming apparatus and on which images have been formed. Among these sheet processing apparatuses, there are disclosed and already-known sheet processing apparatuses that include both a staple-containing stitching unit, which performs a stitching operation by using staples, and a staple-free stitching unit that performs a stitching operation without using any staples.
However, the above-described sheet processing apparatus has a problem in that it is difficult to perform an operation to supply staples to the staple-containing stitching unit due to the interference with the staple-free stitching unit. Therefore, among the above-described sheet processing apparatuses, there is a disclosed and already-known sheet processing apparatus that is configured such that the staple-containing stitching unit is located on the front side of the apparatus and the staple-free stitching unit is located on the back side of the apparatus and the front side of the apparatus is opened (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-016974).
However, if the staple-free stitching unit is located on the back side of the apparatus, when the need comes to access the staple-free stitching unit during repair or maintenance of the staple-free stitching unit, or the like, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a user to access the staple-free stitching unit.